A foldable foam mat which has proven itself in practice is disclosed in West German Patent No. 35 24 574. However, a disadvantage of this known foldable mat is that after it has been folded the mat still has relatively large dimensions because it can be folded only about transverse fold lines. The mat has hinge-like single or double fold lines about which the individual panels of the mat can be folded.